


「EC｜PWP」

by Elroy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elroy/pseuds/Elroy
Summary: 一個膩膩歪歪的練習





	「EC｜PWP」

雨點在玻璃窗上敲出一段規律的音節，樹葉在跟著節奏搖晃。土黃色的顏料糅合著灰白塗抹成天空的顏色，街角的汽車和路燈彷彿浸入了棕黃色的濾鏡中，只有掛在燈泡上的水珠仍折射出乾淨的光澤。

奶白色的霧氣像流動的液體爬滿冰涼的窗，屋裏的暖氣開的很足，它們甚至想把窗玻璃也捂暖。

陷在柔軟床墊與被褥中的Charles就在一片昏暗的環境中悠悠转醒。

藍眼睛中犹覆蓋著一層惺忪的水霧，像是冬日裏结了冰的湖面。天花板上晦暗不明的牆紙花紋在他的眼裏漸漸變得清晰，隨後床墊抖了抖，被子順著他白皙的肩膀滑下來，鬆鬆垮垮地堆在了紅痕遍佈的腰間。

霧給世界蓋上了一層輕薄而朦朧的毯子。

Charles很快又躺回到以往戀人所躺的那一侧床墊，熟悉的味道重新包裹了他，像極了一隻溫暖的手，溫柔地撫摸過他的臉頰。

思緒飄的很远，以至於他完全沒有意識到門開關的聲音。

Erik與他一同陷入了柔軟的床墊中，並把他帶入了一個纏綿的吻中。

玫瑰色的唇瓣被吮吸得越發嬌豔，藍眼睛上漸漸蒙上了一層濕漉漉的水霧，眼神卻依舊柔軟。

Erik冰涼的手指揉捏著他赤裸的腰側，勾起對方的陣陣顫栗，細碎的吻落到了Charles纖長的脖頸上，隨後又含住了那顆微微挺立的乳首。牙齒擦過乳尖時Charles難以自抑地瀉出了低低的呻吟聲，這讓Erik感到興奮，手指又向下挪移了幾分，Charles手感姣好的臀瓣在他的手裏來回揉捏。

當Charles趴在床面上時Erik把吻印在那對漂亮的蝴蝶骨上。柔軟的床墊勾勒出他火辣性感的身體輪廓，濕軟的舌尖順著Charles脊柱的線條一路向下，直到白皙的臀瓣包裹了他的臉，粉嫩的穴口像呼吸般一張一合，無聲地邀請著Erik的采颉。

舌尖探入穴中試探時惹得Charles綿軟的呻吟聲鑽入了耳畔，下意識分泌出的腸液讓穴口變得濕濡一片，不需要太多的擴張便能允許Erik的順利進入。

滾燙的吻烙在Charles紅暈遍佈的臉頰上，隨著下身抽插的力度加大，柔軟的呻吟聲越發變得放蕩。快感遍佈到身體的每一個角落，幾乎在同一时刻，他們一起走上高潮。

也許今天是個適合睡覺的日子，這也給了他們足夠的理由繼續賴在床上了。

 

fin.


End file.
